White Scars
| image = | Warcry = "For the Khan and the Emperor!" | Founding = First Founding | Number = V | Successors of = N/A | Successor Chapters = Marauders, Rampagers, Destroyers, Storm Lords | Primarch = Jaghatai Khan | Homeworld = Mundus Planus | Alligiance = Imperium of Man | Colours = White and Red }} Jaghatai Khan by the Imperial Artisan Aerion the Faithful]] The White Scars are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter and one of the First Founding Legions of the Adeptus Astartes. Known and feared throughout the Imperium of Man for their highly mobile way of war, the White Scars are considered the masters of the lightning strike and hit-and-run attacks and are particularly adapted to the use of the Astartes Assault Bike as their mechanical steeds. Bearing the ritual scars of bravery, these fierce warriors fight will all the tribal savagery that define the fierce steppe nomads of their homeworld Mundus Planus, bringing swift death to all of the enemies of the Imperium. Chapter History Jaghatai Khan Scattered across the galaxy through the Warp from the Emperor of Mankind's secret gene-laboratory beneath the Himalayan Mountains of Terra along with the 20 other Primarchs by the machinations of the Ruinous Powers of Chaos, the gestation capsule of the special child later known as Jaghatai Khan was deposited on the vast steppelands of the fertile Feudal World of Mundus Planus. The inhabitants of Mundus Planus had managed to struggle back from the terrible destruction of the Age of Strife to a pre-industrial level of technology. The dominant Planan culture was technologically analogous to that of the Renaissance period of the 2nd Millennium in ancient Terran history by the time of the Great Crusade in the early 31st Millennium, having just rediscovered how to incorporate gunpowder into its weapon systems. Most of Mundus Planus was under the rule of an organized feudal aristocracy, led by a monarch known as the Palatine. Jaghatai was discovered just after his arrival on the world as a small child by Ong Khan, the chieftain of a small Planan nomadic tribe called the Talskars, who adopted the extraordinarily beautiful infant into his family, foreseeing that he would one day become a great warrior unlike any other the steppelands had ever known. Jaghatai’s adoptive family was later killed by another of the tribes inhabiting the Planan steppes, the Kurayed. Already the greatest warrior in the Talskar tribe, despite his young age, Jaghatai led many Talskar warriors in vengeance against the Kurayed. He razed the enemy village to the ground, killing every inhabitant, and took the Kurayed chieftain’s head to mount above his own tent. Following this victory, Jaghatai was elected as the Khan of the Talskars, in the process swearing to unite the tribes of the steppes and bring an end to the internecine tribal warfare that dominated their lives. Each tribe Jaghatai and his warriors defeated was integrated into the Talskar tribe. Jaghatai utilized his military talents and the sheer force of his superhumanly charismatic personality to win himself many followers. He made military service with his army mandatory among the Planan steppe tribes, and combined warriors of various tribes into mixed units, to break up previous associations and to create a common loyalty among them based in the foundation of their allegiance to him. Jaghatai's abilities enabled him to weld together a coalition of the steppe tribes to battle a Chaos Cult whose foul power was spreading throughout the main continent of Mundus Planus. In the final battle, he led 10,000 steppe warriors on horseback in a gallant charge against the cultists and their crude black powder cannons. Despite horrendous losses, the Planan tribes' charge smashed the enemy. The tribesmen pursued the cultists, butchering every one of them as they tried to flee. Jaghatai and his warriors went on to conquer most of the continent. Ten years later, after having united the tribes of the steppe region known as the "Empty Quarter", Jaghatai was caught in an avalanche. He was discovered by the son of the Palatine, who like many Planan nobles had taken to the sport of capturing an Empty Quarter tribesman and hunting him through the mountains. The exact course of events is unknown, but it was said that a single man of the hunting party returned, bearing the head of the Palatine’s son along with a message for that ruler. "The people of the steppes are yours no longer." The enraged Palatine gathered his army and marched west, to engage the wild horse tribes of the Empty Quarter in combat, but was soundly defeated in a battle that lasted a day and a night. Heavily armoured in mail and plate armour, and accustomed to engaging in decisive melee combat with other heavy cavalry and heavy infantry forces supported by light infantry arquebusiers, the Palatine’s pike-and-shot army was no match for the light cavalry and relentless bowfire of Jaghatai’s forces. The Palatine barely escaped capture, but was eventually killed as Jaghatai’s army flowed into the lands once held by the Planan aristocracy, either conquering or destroying everything in their path. Jaghatai’s power now encompassed the planet’s lone continent, a global empire forged across the breadth of Mundus Planus in less than twenty standard years. The Coming of the Emperor Jaghatai’s campaign ended less than six months before the Emperor of Mankind came to Mundus Planus as part of his Great Crusade. Recognizing the Emperor as a man who embodied his own ideal of unity for all Mankind, though on a far broader stage than he had even imagined, the Primarch swore fealty and bent the knee to his father. In return, he was given command of the V Space Marine Legion that had been created from his genome on Terra. The V Legion was quick to adopt the long honour scars of the Talskar tribesmen as a new Legion custom, and renamed themselves the White Scars after transferring their fortress-monastery to Mundus Planus. Many of Jaghatai’s army chose to follow their leader, becoming the first generation of White Scar Astartes recruited from their new Legion homeworld of Mundus Planus rather than Terra. Great Crusade ]] The lightning fast style of mobile warfare that had served Jaghatai Khan so well on the steppes of his homeworld proved to be equally effective on the many different battlefields of the Great Crusade; the White Scars became involved in some of the bloodiest battles of the time. Khan and Leman Russ, the Primarch of the Space Wolves Legion, were said to be the closest of brothers and friends, largely due to the similarity of their respective home cultures and societal values, as well as the cultures of their Legions. When these two Primarchs and their Legions joined forces they proved unstoppable in spreading the Imperial Truth across the galaxy. Horus Heresy The Legion's legend grew with the events of the Horus Heresy, when the White Scars fought on hundreds of worlds for over 7 standard years against the Traitor Legions and the other Forces of Chaos. Unlike many of the other Primarchs, Jaghatai never even considered betraying the Emperor for the service of the Ruinous Powers. Such a course would have been dishonourable in the extreme since the Emperor had done no wrong to his sons and also because Jaghatai so deeply believed in the Emperor's goal of reunifying the entire human race under a single ruler so that it might claim final dominance over the Milky Way Galaxy. The White Scars Legion had already been engaged for several standard years in a punishing campaign against the Orks of the Chondax System when the news of Horus' betrayal of the Imperium and the actions of the Traitor Legions at Istvaan III and the Drop Site Massacre of Istvaan V reached the White Scars' Expeditionary Fleet. They were urged in an astropathic message by the Imperial Fists Legion's Primarch Rogal Dorn to return to Terra to help defend the homeworld of humanity from the Traitors as soon as possible. Jaghatai was next contacted by the Space Wolves' Leman Russ who had just returned from the Burning of Prospero and the assault against the Space Wolves old rivals the Thousand Sons Legion and offered to join his Space Wolves with the White Scars so that they could face the Forces of Chaos in a united front. But Horus had anticipated this move by the two close brother Primarchs and the Warmaster deployed the Alpha Legion to launch a massive assault on Russ' outnumbered Space Wolves. The Alpha Legion and its twin Primarchs, Alpharius Omegon, had long harboured deep grudges against the Space Wolves and Russ in particular for his criticism of their reliance upon trickery, manipulation and subterfuge to win battles rather than engaging in what the Space Wolves Primarch saw as honourable, open combat. The Alpha Legion relished the chance to prove their superiority against the arrogant Wolves of Fenris by delaying them long enough to keep them from contributing to the defence of Terra. Although he despised leaving the Space Wolves to face the Alpha Legion Traitor Marines on their own, Jagathai Khan felt it was more important to honour Dorn's urgent request to retreat to Terra immediately rather than first engaging in a costly (and diversionary) battle against the Alpha Legion. It is known that much of the White Scars Legion, including its Primarch, was present to defend the siege of the Imperial Palace during the climatic Battle of Terra alongside the Blood Angels and Imperial Fists Legions. It was said that Jaghatai and his men fought many of the Chaos Space Marines that tried to retreat to Terra's spaceports and flee, following the death of the Warmaster Horus at the hands of the Emperor aboard his Battle Barge Vengeful Spirit in orbit of Mankind's homeworld. The White Scars launched several highly-successful hit-and-run assaults against the Traitor forces and together with remnants of the Imperial Army's 1st Terran Tank Division and several infantry regiments they successfully harassed the enemy supply lines as the Chaotic armies fled to the Lions Gate Spaceport to get off-world and flee Imperial vengeance. Post-Heresy Seven years after the end of the Horus Heresy during the period called the Reformation when the Imperium was largely guided by the Ultramarines Primarch Roboute Guilliman, the White Scars adopted Guilliman's Codex Astartes and the Legion allowed itself to be grudgingly divided into several different Successor Chapters. In order to contain the outlaws, renegades and aliens that dwelled within the Maelstrom and had taken advantage of the disruptions caused by the Heresy to run amok in the Ultima Segmentum, Roboute Guilliman ordered the surrounding star systems to be reinforced. The White Scars were tasked with the main responsibility of securing the area from their homeworld. According to the writings of the Great Khan of Quan Zhou, the White Scars learned upon their return to Mundus Planus following the end of the Heresy that their homeworld and its people had been the target of numerous raids by the Dark Eldar to seize thousands of Planans as slaves. Jaghatai swore many oaths against the Dark Eldar because of this crime and fought them in many battles until peace had largely been restored among the Imperial worlds that were adjacent to the Maelstrom. Jaghatai fought alongside his sons of the White Scars for another 70 standard years following the end of the Horus Heresy, eventually disappearing into a region of space known as the Maelstrom, a large Warp rift in the Ultima Segmentum that is a somewhat smaller counterpart of the Eye of Terror. Jaghatai is believed to have been in pursuit of the Dark Eldar who had savaged Mundus Planus during the Battle of Corusil V with his 1st Brotherhood when he went through a Warp Gate into the Dark Eldar portion of the Webway, ultimately vanishing forever. Jaghatai had been in pursuit of a mighty Dark Eldar lord, likely the Archon of the Kabal that had attacked Corusil V and perhaps even Mundus Planus itself. Jaghatai Khan has not been seen since, though the White Scars believe he is still alive somewhere and will one day return to the Chapter. As a result of their Primarch's disappearance, the White Scars hold a particularly savage grudge against the Dark Eldar and will gladly seek out any opportunity to make war upon those savage and terrifying xenos. Chapter Homeworld Mundus Planus is a fertile feudal world of the Imperium that still exists in a semi-feudal state. When Jaghatai Khan departed on the Great Crusade, the unified nation he had created dissolved back into the feuding tribes that had existed before his arrival. This was believed by some to be the intention of the Primarch, ensuring that his Legion would have a supply of strong recruits in the future. The present-day White Scars Chapter is based in the Palace of Quan Zhou, which is located at the peak of the highest mountain on the planet and now serves as the Chapter's fortress-monastery. The Stormseers of the White Scars venture down into the steppes every ten local years, observing the tribes at combat, and take the best of the young warriors to become Space Marine recruits. Notable Campaigns *'Battle of Terra' (Circa 210.M31) - The White Scars were one of only three Loyalist Space Marine Legions present at the Battle of Terra during the defence of the Emperor’s Imperial Palace, alongside the Blood Angels and the Imperial Fists. Before that the White Scars launched a massive counter attack to break through the encircling siege of the traitor legions and in a daring lightning raid to seize the Lionsgate Spaceport from enemy hand. This enabled the loyalists to receive fresh troops and supplies and stymied the morale of the defenders. While others attempted a similar assault on the second major starport the attack failed, lacking the brilliance of Jaghatai Khan’s leadership and the White Scars mobile proficiency. However, they did not participate in the teleport assault against Horus’ flagship. *'Sabbat Worlds Crusades' (500's-M35) & (754-775.M41) - The White Scars fought in both Crusades throughout the Sabbat Worlds, first at the side of Saint Sabbat, and later with the forces of Warmasters Slaydo and later Macaroth to retake the Sabbat Worlds from chaos. They also fought alongside five brother Astartes Chapters to include: Iron Snakes, Raven Guard, and the Silver Guard. The Whitescars fought throughout the many warzones and battlefields throughout the Sabbat Worlds during both Crusades. During the first crusade when they fought alonside Saint Sabbat, an honor guard of eight White Scars Space Marines were the ones who carried Saint Sabbat’s fallen body back to her homeworld and her final resting place. The shrine of Saint Sabbat contains eight ritual niches each filled with a life sized holographic projection of a White Scars Space Marine. Following the year 600.41, the Sabbat sector began to sustain massive incursions of Chaos forces that by the year 740.M41 the situation became untenable, as the entire sector could technically no longer be considered under Imperial rule. Overall operational command was given to Warmaster Slaydo whom was charged with the liberation of the Sabbat Worlds. Slaydo had an intense passion for the cause of Saint Sabbat, the original liberator of the Sabbat Worlds. He personally believed it to be a crime against the Imperium that her hard won territories could be so callously discarded and left in the vile hands of the Ruinous Powers. *'Third War for Armageddon' (998.M41) - During the Third War for Armageddon the White Scars deployed several Brotherhoods in the region known as the Deadlands, an area of freezing ice wastes. In the Deadlands the White Scars proved highly capable of responding to the attacks of the Ork Speed Kults. *'Thirteenth Black Crusade' (999.M41) - During the Thirteenth Black Crusade the first of the White Scars Brotherhoods to reach the Cadian Gate was the Brotherhood of Khajog Khan, a hero of Armageddon and many other campaigns. Khajog set about launching a series of devastatingly successful hit and run attacks across the bleak moors of Cadia. The attacks were so successful that the White Scars soon became a significant threat to Abaddon’s plans and the sieges of Kasr Myrak, Soliq and Rantik were lifted as the forces of the Great Despoiler redeployed to hunt down the elusive White Scars. Khajog’s Brotherhood proved literally too effective, as their actions earned the direct attention of Abaddon, who ordered the Brotherhood immediately hunted down and exterminated by a full force deployment. Dispatching no less than the first company of the Black Legion along with massive hordes of cultists and slaves Abaddon began the hunt through the bleak moors. Uknown to Khajog, Abaddon’s chief sorcerer Zaraphiston located the White Scars through his divinations, and Khajog’s forces were ambushed as they attempted to assault a slave train west of Lake Terror. The first four bike squads that hit the slave train found themselves charging directly into the guns of Abaddon’s Chosen. Realizing they were beaten the White Scars continued their charge nonetheless, selling their lives as dearly as possible to give their brethren time to break away. Reluctantly Khajog retreated to regroup, swearing to return and wreak vengeance on Abaddon’s forces. However that was not to be, Khajog did not get an opportunity to return in the manner of his choosing, for every exit was blocked by the uncountable hordes of the despoiler’s forces. Instead of trying to retreat further Khajog determined to make a last stand at the base of a Pylon on the shores of the Caducades Sea. The White Scars crashed into the innumerable ranks of the traitor forces, dragged from their saddles one by one until at last only Khajog remained. Khajog Khan was the last to fall that day, finally dragged down by the sheer weight of numbers arrayed against him. The Stormseers of the Chapter say that to this day Khajog’s spirit roams the bleak moors of Cadia, unwilling to return until vengeance is meted out to those who slew him. Chapter Organisation The predominant unit of organization among the people of the steppes of Mundus Planus is the tribe, a fact reflected in the organization of the White Scars Chapter. Once a young warrior is selected from the feuding tribes of the steppes, loyalty to his tribe is replaced by loyalty to the Chapter and the Emperor of Mankind. As their Primarch did during his campaign to unite the steppes, recruits from different tribes are mixed together in the White Scars' squads. Each Squad becomes part of a Brotherhood, roughly equivalent to a standard Space Marines Company. The remainder of the Chapter is organized differently from most Codex Astartes-compliant Chapters, due to the style of warfare favored by the Chapter. The White Scars tend to have a propensity for a disproportionate number of Bike squads and Land Speeder squadrons. This lightning-attack fighting style does not allow the Chapter the use of many heavy weapons as other Chapters as a result they have no Devastator squads. Due to their reliance on fast moving fire support most tanks have been stripped down so as to able to keep up with their forces. Dreadnoughts are not employed by the White Scars, as the cold, metal sarcophagi of these mighty evokes a horror of eternal confinement that goes against the White Scars' tenet beliefs. Specialist Ranks *'Master of the Hunt' - The Master of the Hunt is an honourific title unique to the White Scars Chapter. The current Master of the Hunt is Kor'sarro Khan, Captain of the White Scars 3rd Company and the fifty-first individual to hold the title. The Master of the Hunt is charged with tracking down those rare enemies who have managed to evade destruction at the hands of the White Scars. No enemy is allowed to escape and live and so the Master of the Hunt is charged with hunting those foes and bringing their heads back to Chogoris. The High Chaplain then brands the eyes from the head and it is masked in silver and stuck on a spear along the road to the White Scars Fortress Monastery. The White Scars are patient and some enemies may ellude death for centuries but they will all eventually be hunted down and their heads brought back to Chogoris. Kor'sarro Khan has already proven himself quite proficient and has tracked down such foes as the Daemon Prince Kernax Voldorius and the Eldar Pirate Lord Varaliel. The Master of the Hunt incorporates ancient but potent symbols of his office; Moondrakkan and Moonfang. Moondrakkan is a masterfully crafted bike originally commissioned by the fourth Master of the Hunt, and has been lovingly maintained down the centuries. The other item is the ancient powersword called Moonfang. This relic of the White Scars Chapter is wielded by Kor'sarro Khan and has slayed the most terrible of foes no matter how mighty they may be. *'Storm Seers' - The Space Marine Librarians are among the most potent of Mankind's psykers. The Storm Seers of the White Scars performs these functions as the Chapter's cadre of psyker-warriors, with deeply ingrained traditions of the tribal holy men whom rode the plains of Chogoris with their Primarch Jaghatai Khan. Since the time before their Chapter's inception, when they named Jaghatai Khan the Great Khan, they have been called upon to continue to name new members and leaders of their Chapter. Every ten summers, the Storm Seers venture down into the steppes to observe the tribes and their battles, picking only the best and bravest warriors and returning them to Quan Zhou to become Space Marines. When a Great Khan is lost on the field of battle, it is the Storm Seers whom are called upon to decide whom his successor will be. The Storm Seers will then retreat to the caves of the steep peaks of the Khum Katra mountains. There, Brotherhood Khans present themselves to be tested and scrutinized by the Chapter's Librarians. The process and trials used by the Storm Seers to test and approve whom the next successive Khan will be is unknown. Few candidates survive the arduous process, and those that do will never speak of the trials they endured. Part of the other responsibilities of the Storm Seer is to uphold and teach new aspirants the core beliefs of their Chapter. They firmly believe it is the manifest duty of the White Scars to destroy the enemies of the Imperium, awaiting the day that that Emperor will rise again, signaling the return of their lost Primarch and the beginning of the next Great Crusade to unify all of humanity. Storm Seers believe that their powers are connected to the spirits of the land and the air, and that as long as these natural forces fight alongside them, the White Scars will always be victorious. These elemental beliefs and the highly stylized Force Staff used by Storm Seers tie these warrior-mystics to their shamanistic past on the steppes of Mundus Planus. Chapter Combat Doctrine ]] The method of war taught to the steppe tribes of Mundus Planus by Jaghatai Khan has served the White Scars well in the following millennia. Their modus operandi consists of lightning-fast hit-and-run attacks by highly mobile forces, destroying the enemy piece by piece and never allowing the enemy to force a decisive engagement. The White Scars make heavy use of attack bikes, Land Speeders, and Jump Pack-equipped Assault Marine Squads to harass the enemy, and hit them when they are weakest. Although preferring to keep the foe at arms-length, they are fully capable of engaging in bloody assaults, and are rightly feared by the enemies of the Imperium. Being a very mobile force, they have a higher proportion of Bike squads and Land Speeder squadrons than other Chapters. Known as the "born in a saddle" rule, that means that every White Scars Marine will not take to battle on foot and must have some mechanized deployment to the battlefield, either by Jump Packs (for their Assault Marines), Bike, Rhino, Razorback, Land Raider, Thunderhawk Gunship, or Drop Pods.http://www.specialist-games.com/assets/whitescares.pdf Their combat doctrine is to deliver their forces with a single swift blow against the enemy; thus if drop pods are used in Epic Armageddon, the entire army must deploy in them in order to avoid the possibility of parts of the force arriving in reserve. Also, the majority of heavy weapons normally used by Space Marine forces are frowned upon by the Chapter, and any tank that cannot keep up with the rest of the army is avoided. For instance, the White Scars have no Devastator squads, and their Predators may not carry sponson weapons. The White Scars also do not field any Dreadnoughts, not only because of the slowness of these vehicles, but also because each Marine does not want to remain past the point of being mortally wounded to be entombed in a Dreadnought's cybernetic sarcophagus. White Dwarf editor Paul "Fat Bloke" Sawyer did use two Dreadnoughts in a White Scars versus Chaos battle in a 1998 Warhammer 40,000 battle report, at the time when the army list was not as well-developed, but later admitted that they were out of place. A 1993 Games Workshop brochure for the Space Marines showcased a 1,000 point White Scars force (Marine Commander, 10 Assault Marines with jump packs, 10 Devastators with 2 heavy bolters and 2 missile launchers, and 5 Scout Marines). With the Scouts due past to report on a possible Genestealer infestation in the town, their Assault Marines used their jump packs to quickly move into close combat with the Genestealers and buy time for the Scouts to escape. The Assault Marines did not stay in melee too long, as they quickly whirled away just as a volley of frag missiles from the Devastators exploded into the tightly packed Genestealers. Overall, White Scars are considered a powerful Chapter in assaults, but lacking units with staying power such as heavy weapons-equipped Tactical Marines and Dreadnoughts means that their detachments are more fragile if not used at an appropriate moment. Chapter Beliefs The White Scars share the beliefs of their Primarch, venerating the Emperor as the Ultimate Uniter, but not as a god. It is the White Scars belief that it is their duty to destroy the enemies of the Emperor in preparation for the day when he will rise from the Golden Throne to begin a new Great Crusade to unify the Galaxy. On that day, and Jaghatai will return from the void to lead the Chapter once more. To the White Scars the lightning bolt is a potent and important symbol, representing their style of war and echoing their warrior scars that they bear on their faces. It also represents the powers of the Stormseers. The Chapter believes that as long as the powers of air and land heed the call of the Stormseers the White Scars will never falter on the field of battle. All White Scars bear a long, ritual facial scar that is known as an honour scar and is the mark they receive when they are fully accepted into the Chapter. A note of interest is that the White Scars refuse to deploy Dreadnoughts within their ranks as the thought of being entombed within the mighty construction is anathema to the White Scars' beliefs that when a warrior dies, his soul should be free to travel to the afterlife. Notable Whitescars *'Balat (Scout Sergeant)' - A Venerable Scout Sergeant of the White Scars with over four centuries of service to the Chapter and commander of a Scout Biker squadron on Tephra VII. *'Drago Khan' (Captain)- A Captain of the White Scars, Company command unknown. *'Goju (Techmarine)'- Attached to the Brotherhood of Jurga Khan. *'Kyublai (Great Khan)' - Great Khan Kyublai vanished while fighting against the Eldar xenos in 943.M41. *'Jamuka Khan' - Predecessor to Kor'sarro Khan, the skull of a vicious tusk drake that adorns the marble throne of Kor'sarro Khan was slain by his mentor Jamuka. *'Jubal (Great Khan)' - Jubal Khan became the next Great Khan following the disappearance of Kyublai in 943.M41. *'Jubal Khan (Captain)' - Captain of the 1st Company during the Horus Heresy. *'Jurga Khan (Captain)' - Captain of the Brotherhood who participated in the liberation of Tephra VII. *'Khajog Khan (Captain)' - Captain of the Brotherhood, dispatched to Cadia during the Thirteenth Black Crusade. Khajog proved such a pesky and dangerous opponent that Abaddon was forced to dispatch a significant number of his best troops to deal with the White Scars and though Khajog and his men were eventually cornered and slaughtered they undoubtedly bought the Cadians time and kept the forces of the Black Legion quite busy hunting them down before they were finally defeated. Nevertheless the Stormseers say that Khajog's spirit still wanders the wastes of Cadia, unable to join the Emperor's side until his death is avenged. *'Kor'Sarro Khan (Captain)' - Captain of the 3rd Brotherhood and current Master of the Hunt. Kor'sarro's first hunt was completed on the 3rd moon of the gas giant Mai Nine. The Captain of the 3rd Company has faced many daunting foes and great challenges including facing an Alpha Level Psyker on Delta Arbuthnot where the the entire planet's population of ratling agri-serfs was mind-controlled and forced to raise arms against the landowners, using shovels against guards with autoguns. Another such battle was for the 3rd Moon of Woebetide where, as a scout many decades previously, Kor'sarro fought the Enslavers. 10,000 mind controlled Cadians were mind controlled and forced to march across a minefield one hundred kilometers wide under fire from the White Scars, Red Hunters and Celestial Lions Chapters. *'Qan'karro (Stormseer)' - Senior psychic adept attached to Kor'sarro Khan's task force during the Hunt for Voldorius, Qan'karro is a renowned veteran of the Chapter as well as a close advisor to the Master of the Hunt. *'Sarik (Veteran Sergeant)' - Commander of the White Scars detachment of the Damocles Gulf Crusade and second in command of the Crusade's Astartes forces. *'Shang Khan' - Commander of the White Scars 7th Chapter during the latter days of the Great Crusade. Shang Khan transferred stewardship of Sarosh to the Dark Angels Legion shortly before the onset of the Horus Heresy. *'Subodai Khan' - Killed during the Battle for Rynn's World. *'Subedei (Chaplain) - Chaplain Subedei fought in the Tempestora Warzone during the Third War for Armageddon. *'Suboden Khan''' - Leader of the Tulwar Brotherhood who fought to defend the water purification at St. Capilene and the Phaedra River. *'Xia'ghan (Chaplain)' - Senior Chaplain attached to the 3rd Company during the Hunt for Voldorius. Chapter Appearance The White Scars' Power Amour is predominantly white, with red trim. This has only varied slightly since the Pre-Heresy days of the Legion. The White Scars' Chapter symbol is a stylized red thunderbolt with a horizontal yellow bar behind it, exemplifying their style of combat and echoing the honour scars all members of this Chapter bear. Members of the White Scars' Scout Marine company are permitted to wear the thunderbolt on their shoulder pads, but an obscure piece of Chapter law states they may not have the horizontal bar, an honor only given to full Marines. Apothecaries of the White Scars have their entire armour painted red bar the backpack, right shoulder and the helmet which are all white and have a red vertical stripe painted down the centre of the helmet. Warhammer 40000 Compendium (1989) pg 31. Inspiration Their Whitescars' tactics and history are inspired by the real-life military tactics used by the Mongols during the creation of their medieval empire and by the organisation used by the Mongol army. Jaghatai Khan is inspired by the actual historical character of Genghis Khan (Temüjin) and some Turkic-Hunnic legends. The name Jaghatai means "white one" and "energetic one" in Mongolian and Turkish, and this name is still popular in Turkic countries. Rather than the Western portrayal of the Mongol Khan as a bloodthirsty conqueror, Jaghatai is more in line with how Genghis is seen in Mongolia - a benevolent leader and masterful tactician. Sources * Codex: Space Marines (5th Edition) * Index Astartes, "Lightning Attack - The White Scars Space Marines Chapter," pp. 40-47 Category:W Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:First Founding